Oblivion
by maryjanefanfiction
Summary: —¿Te has preguntado cuál es la función del cosmos? —No. —Su función es unir a las almas gemelas. —¿Y tenía que demorar diez años en hacerlo? *SHORT FIC*
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

—¿Te has preguntado cuál es la función del cosmos? —No. —Su función es unir a las almas gemelas. —¿Y tenía que demorar diez años en hacerlo?

 **Nota de autor:** Bienvenidas, queridas lectoras. Primero que todo, aclaro que esta historia de **dos capítulos** es **RK**. Segundo, la historia ocurre **diez años** después del quiebre. Tercero, hay algo en la narración que me gustó mucho realizar, que va en la descripción de personajes y en una cuota de misterio. Cuarto, espero mucho que les guste.

 _Playlist recomendada_

 _Back to Black - Amy Winehouse_

 _Hello - Adele_

 _My favourite faded fantasy - Damien Rice_

 _She's Long Gone - The Black Keys_

 _._

 **OBLIVION**

I

.

Una gruesa gota de sudor corría por su desprolija frente, el calor lo agobiaba por encima de su rostro y él no ansiaba más que llegar a un bar para pedir una cerveza. Llevaba una barba de dos semanas, además de poseer unos ojos cansados y la piel seca. Estaba consciente de su ser y de su dolor.

—Que sean dos por favor —murmuró el hombre una vez que el barman lo atendió. Entregó de inmediato el dinero y se marchó antes de que le entregaran el cambio. Se escabulló en una de las mesas del local y como si el alcohol fuese un tónico mágico, comenzó a llorar desproporcionadamente.

No quería vivir para sufrir esto, no quería llorar más porque con cada ahogo sentía que la vida le quemaba por dentro. Su madre estaba muriendo a causa de un extraño cáncer que avanzó demasiado rápido. El diagnóstico fue tardío y con ello el pronóstico no dejó de ser maligno. Su padre estaba muerto en vida, viendo cómo la mujer de su vida se estaba consumiendo en una cama, esperando el día de su muerte.

Bebió la cerveza helada esperando calmar los pensamientos tristes y la inagotable sed. No sabía cuántos kilómetros había caminado desde la casa de sus padres hasta este bar de mala muerte. Solo tenía la convicción de que debía salir por un momento de casa, ya no soportaba escuchar los gemidos de dolor de su madre.

Cogió la cajetilla de cigarrillos que llevaba en el pantalón. Sus manos temblaron y con dificultad logró encender el papelillo de nicotina. Uno, dos… ¡Diez cigarros! Uno tras otro tratando de apagar la llama de dolor de su ser. Él no entendía porque la felicidad duraba tan poco, no quería comprender la razón del por qué la enfermedad le estaba arrebatando a su madre. Su cabello medio rubio estaba todo desordenado y alborotado a causa de sus nerviosas manos que se paseaban por su cráneo. Buscaba respuestas que jamás serían contestadas. Ni por la religión ni la razón. ¿Dónde podía albergar estos terribles susurros de tristeza?

—Te ves fatal, hermano —dijo su mejor amigo cuando lo vió entrar por el umbral de la puerta de la casa de sus padres. Le llevaba casi la misma edad, habían compartido toda la adolescencia juntos, por lo tanto era de esperarse que estuviera acompañándolo en esta oportunidad. —Tu madre estaba llamandote—.

No fue necesario escuchar más para que el hombre de cabellos medio rubios y barba de hace dos semanas, corriera escaleras arriba buscando a su madre.

—Hijo mío —susurró la invalida mujer al ver a su hijo entrar. La impresión de esta no fue grande al verlo devastado. —Acércate…

El hombre se acercó y de rodillas acercó su rostro a las delgadas manos de la mujer. Esta lo acarició con toda la ternura que las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se lo permitían. Su hijo estalló en llanto intentando contenerse para que su madre no lo viera así, pero era imposible. —No me dejes —dijo él entre sollozos.

—Es la ley de la vida, hijo mío —sentenció la mujer. Se quedaron en un silencio eterno, los dos solos, dentro de la habitación. Ella gimiendo de dolor y él sollozando. Un par de horas después, la mujer se armó de valor y con el poco aliento que le quedaba dijo: —No quiero que arruines tu vida—. Él la observó confundido.

—Mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti, mamá —dijo el hombre agarrando con fuerzas la mano de su madre. Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, eran un retrato. Un espejo. Eran los mismos ojos azules.

—Cuando… — La mujer comenzó a toser y su hijo con rapidez le ofreció un vaso de agua. Una vez que ella se sintio con más calma, decidió continuar: —Cuando me enteré de que te estaba esperando tuve miedo. Mi último embarazo fue complicado y el doctor dijo que un próximo bebé era un riesgo —susurró la mujer intentando contener las ganas de toser. —Tu llegada fue una sorpresa para mí, me cuide bastante para no volver a quedar embarazada porque no quería traer a un hijo con el miedo de perderlo.

—Mamá, no hables, te estás agotando.

—Déjame —dijo esbozando una sonrisa cansada. —A los dos meses me enteré del embarazo, tu padre tenía miedo de que nos pasara algo y por eso, me mantuvo en casa toda la gestación. Acudimos a otro doctor y dijo que con buen reposo todo iría bien. Me hizo una ecografía y nos enteramos de que estabas sano. Fui la mujer más feliz cuando dijo que todo estaba bien.

El hombre hizo nuevamente el esfuerzo de hacerla callar, sentía que con cada palabra su vida se acortaba y no quería que se fuera. Pero la mujer con sus recuerdos de una madre joven no quería callar. —No niego que me diste el trabajo de parto más laborioso de mi vida, pero una vez que te escuché llorar todo cambió.

El hombre comenzó a llorar nuevamente y abrazó como pudo a su madre. —No parabas de llorar hasta que te tuve en mis brazos. Me miraste con tus ojitos claros y volví a enamorarme. A través de tus ojos supe que serías un hombre bueno y valiente. Siempre lo has sido y quiero que lo sigas siendo. Tu hijo necesita de ti— El hijo de aquel hombre estaba siendo cuidado por su madre, una mujer de cabellos color caoba que conoció hace seis años en la boda de un amigo. Fue un amor raudo, tan raudo que pronto acabó, no sin antes traer al mundo a un pequeño niño que era la versión miniatura del hombre de barba. Prefirió dejar a su hijo en la casa de su madre para que no viera morir a su abuela, era muy pequeño para pasar por esto.

—Debes descansar, mamá —dijo el hombre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se retiró de la habitación y a pasos muertos caminó hasta su antiguo cuarto de adolescente. Se encerró y dejó el seguro pasado en la puerta. No quería que nadie lo molestara, no quería interrupciones. Se lanzó a la cama y en ese momento divisó un par de mensajes que habían llegado a su teléfono móvil. **Papito, te extraño. Dale un besito de mi parte a la abuela.** El hombre de cabellos medio rubios sonrió en frente de la pantalla de su celular, extrañaba a su hijo. No lo veía hace una semana porque prefería estar cerca de su madre por si lo peor sucedía. La mamá de su hijo vivía a una hora de la casa de sus padres, lo que le permitía pensar mientras manejaba. Adoraba manejar solo para poder meditar y descubrir lo que más le atormentaba. Esos sentimientos emanaban

con el llamado de la soledad.

Se quedó en silencio observando el techo de su antigua habitación. Pensó en su madre y la historia de su propio nacimiento. Recordó el nacimiento de su hijo, cuando aún amaba a la mujer que lo hizo padre. Fue un amor extraño, él amaba la idea del amor pero no a ella. Luego su hijo ocupó el ancho y alto de su corazón negando espacio a cualquier otra ser humana. Solo amó una vez, solo una simple vez. Fue hermoso, fue puro, pero como todo en la vida, murió. Sin notarlo se quedó dormido sobre la cama, pensando en su hijo y en ese antiguo amor.

A la mañana siguiente el hombre de ojos azules despertó por los gritos de su madre, las dosis de morfina ya no le paleaban el dolor. Su corazón se quebraba en un montón de pedazos cada vez que la escuchaba gemir. Se levantó a duras penas y caminó hacia la habitación de la mujer. Su padre y hermana estaban intentando calmarla, sobre todo esta última, que ocupaba el efecto de las flores de Bach. Su padre se volteó a mirar al hombre de barba y le dijo que sería bueno llamar al doctor.

El corazón se le subió a la garganta. ¿Era posible que hoy se fuera su madre? No, intentó pensar con la cabeza fría. Solo había que llamarlo para que indicara una nueva dosis de morfina. Solo era eso. El médico no tardó en llegar. Subió a ver a su paciente por lo que el hombre de ojos azules prefirió bajar al primer piso de la casa y tomar desayuno. Se impresionaba de sí mismo, la pena no lo le dejaba comer. De seguro en estas últimas semanas había bajado de peso. No se miraba al espejo porque imaginaba lo fatal de su apariencia.

—Deberías ir a ver a tu hijo —señaló el padre del hombre. Ambos comían monótonamente sus tostadas quemadas. La falta de su madre se notaba hasta en la comida. —Ve a darte una ducha y lo vas a buscar.

—No quiero que vea a mi mamá así —dijo el hombre mirando a su progenitor con ojos apagados.

—Sabes lo mucho que tu madre lo quiere, dejalo estar con ella cinco minutos, la hará feliz.

Invadido por esos sentimientos paternales, el hombre agarró su auto y fue en busca de su hijo. Una hora para pensar y botar un par de lágrimas más. La pena no se iba y no tenía ganas de marcharse. La carretera estaba expedita lo que le permitió ir más rápido de lo normal, el viento se colaba a través de la ventana, desordenando su cabello. Se había recortado un poco la barba para que su hijo no lo viese con aspecto de pordiosero. Para su hijo, él era su héroe. Lo más preciado que tenía.

Su madre poseía una cuenta regresiva, podrían ser horas o un par de días pero estaba seguro que de este mes no pasaría. Noviembre se estaba yendo con rapidez y la sola idea de pensar en una navidad sin su madre lo llenaba de tristeza. Sería un comienzo de año complicado, no tenía idea de dónde sacaría fuerzas para continuar. Probablemente, su motor sea su hijo. Esos pequeños ojos azulitos le dirían que debía continuar. Que todo era por él. El hombre ya había firmado un par de contratos para el año entrante y temía dejarlos botados a causa de la futura muerte de su madre.

Ser actor es todo un reto. Dejar de lado buenos proyectos significa estar cesante y con ello no progresar. Esta no sería la primera vez en que su carrera se veía truncada por los problemas familiares. El hombre se caracterizaba por ser valiente y poner el pecho a las balas. Sin embargo, la muerte opacaba más el asunto. Era diferente. Se veía haciendo su trabajo pero sería más arduo cada vez que recuerde a la mujer que le dio la vida. Esta vez se iría una parte importante de él.

—Papá —exclamó su hijo cuando le vio en la entrada de la casa de su ex novia. —Papá —gritó nuevamente el niño. El hombre de barba lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llenó de besos hasta cansarse. Lo extrañaba tanto que lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas. —Te extrañé.

—Y yo a ti, hijo mío —dijo él abrazándolo. Entraron a la casa, saludó a la madre de su hijo y en poco tiempo fueron a ver televisión. Ver caricaturas junto a su padre era el mejor pasatiempo para el niño. —¿Me acompañas a casa de la abuela? —le preguntó el hombre a su hijo una vez que terminó el episodio de caricaturas.

—Me gustaría mucho ver a la abuela —dijo el pequeño con una gran sonrisa. Su piel era blanca, tanto que de repente de cerca se le notaban esas pequeñas venitas delgadas y superficiales. Sus ojos eran grandes y azules, todos quedaban encantados con ellos y cada vez que alguien le decía lo bonitos que eran se sonrojaba como un tomate. Su cabello, una copia viva a la de su padre. Ni tan rubio ni tan castaño. Era genética pura.

El hombre le explicó que la abuela estaba enferma y que solo podría verla por un corto tiempo. El niño de seis años comprendió y luego abrazó a su padre. Era muy perceptivo y sabía que su padre estaba triste. El niño había sido criado en una familia llena de adultos, solo veía a su primo, quien es hijo de la hermana del hombre de barba.

El niño subió corriendo a la habitación de su abuela, el hombre barbudo lo miró desde abajo y se sintió contento por su madre. Vería a su nieto, quizá se iba a despedir de él. El hombre recordó las palabras de su madre, sobre ser consciente de que debía seguir siendo una buena persona por su hijo. Y lo haría.

El niño entró en silencio a la habitación de la mujer que le cocinaba las galletas más ricas con sabor a limón. Cada día domingo la familia se juntaba, era un ritual sagrado y para el niño también lo era, por la comida rica que preparaba su abuela. La mujer lo miró con ternura, entrecerrando los ojos intentado desplegar una sonrisa en medio del dolor que la acongojaba.

—Estás tan grande —le dijo la mujer al niño, este se sonrojó un poco. El niño de ojos azules comenzó a contarle un par de historias sobre los últimos juegos que había adquirido para su consola. Le comentó sobre la playa que conoció el fin de semana anterior junto a su madre y lo mucho que extrañó a su padre allí.

El hombre de barba subió a la habitación, interrumpiendo la chispeante conversación del niño. Padre e hijo se sentaron alrededor de la convaleciente mujer, quien los miró orgullosa. Observó con detención lo mucho que se parecían.

—Abuela, debemos ir a esa playa y construir castillos —mencionó el niño con bastante alegría. Él sabía que su abuela estaba enferma pero no tenía idea de que lo que le afectaba era sumamente mortal. El hombre de barba lo miró con pena porque ese deseo jamás se iba a cumplir. —Hice unos amigos, nos pueden ayudar —dijo el niño.

—Es hora de que almuerces, hijo —le dijo el hombre a su hijo. —La abuela debe descansar—. El niño hizo caso y se acopló a las piernas de su progenitor.

Las horas se hicieron días, los días se hicieron semanas y las semanas completaron noviembre. El nuevo mes parecía más gris de lo normal y mucho más frío que de costumbre. Esa mañana el hombre llevó a su hijo a la escuela, algunas veces se encontraba con un par de fastidiosos fotógrafos que querían fastidiar. El niño se asustaba un poco, además de que no faltaban los mocosos que lo molestaban por ser hijo de un actor famoso. No entendía cuál era su culpa, su padre solo trabajaba como cualquier otro ser humano.

El hombre de la barba rubia y ojos azules iba de vuelta a casa, debía preparar un par de documentos para renovar su pasaporte. Había comenzado a nevar y con ello el frío se comenzaba a colar por los poros. Incentivado por las ganas de beber un café fue a comprar uno en una cafetería cercana a la escuela de su hijo. Se sentía observado, como siempre. Nunca, desde que comenzó a ser conocido sintió privacidad y aunque era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado no era menos molesto.

Confiando en el tiempo que le quedaba de sobra prefirió beber su café en un rincón de la cafetería, dándole la espalda a cualquier curioso. Después de todo, el hombre era tímido por excelencia. Revisó su celular y encontró un par de llamadas de la madre de su hijo. El hombre llamó de vuelta y habló por un buen rato con la mujer hasta que esta le dijo que debía viajar por un tema de negocios. Lamentaba no poder cuidar a su hijo justo cuando la situación de su ex suegra se ponía peor. —Está bien —dijo el hombre con calma. —Ya veré como me las arreglo—. En verdad no le acomodaba tener a su hijo durante estos días difíciles, no quería verlo sufrir por la muerte de su abuela. Tampoco se opuso a los planes de la mujer, simplemente estaba dejando que las cosas tomaran su propio rumbo.

El hombre se marchó de la cafetería no sin antes ser atrapado por un par de fanáticas que le pidieron unos autógrafos. Él no se negó, no lo haría. Posó para un par de fotografías de las cuales sabía sería criticado por su actual aspecto, sin embargo poco y nada le importaba. El mundo podía inventar lo que quisiera, especular sobre su barba y delgadez, ellos no sabían el dolor que estaba cargando.

Durante la última semana la mujer de cabello rubio canoso se estaba apagando, lentamente. Dormía más de lo normal y su respiración era lenta por las noches. Todos hacían vigilia, temían. La muerte estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Sería bueno llamar al doctor —dijo la hermana del hombre de barba cuando le vio entrar a la casa. —He calculado su frecuencia respiratoria.

—¿Y está muy baja? —preguntó el hombre.

—Sí, lo está —dijo ella quebrándose en un llanto que ahogó en la palma de su mano. El hombre la abrazó con fuerzas, sabía que ella estaba muriendo por dentro de la misma manera que él. —De hecho —murmuró la chica entre sollozos. —Ya llamé a toda la familia, es mejor que estén aquí.

—Hiciste bien —dijo él y se quedó en silencio.

Un silencio sepulcral se escuchó en toda la casa. Nadie decía ni una palabra, el viento no corría y los pájaros no cantaban. El ambiente estaba tenso, se sentía la tristeza en el aire. Ella iba a morir hoy. El hombre lo sabía y no se sentía preparado. Se refugió en la cocina para pensar… pensar en que ya no habría más que esperar, no la tendría más. No más llamadas a medianoche cuando él estaba en otro país, no más palabras de aliento. No más abrazos reconfortantes. Ya no se vería reflejado en sus ojos azules. No más.

Un grito. Un grito desesperado resonó desde los pulmones del marido de la mujer moribunda. El hombre de barba abrió los ojos sorprendidos y corrió hasta la habitación de su madre. Sus hermanas llegaron a tiempo, la mujer estaba muriendo. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba ella pestañeó con dificultad para observar a su familia por última vez. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas dejando una posa húmeda en la almohada. Observó con detención a sus hijos y a su esposo. No podía hablar, no quería hacerlo. La mujer pensó para sí misma, era feliz, había creado a esas criaturas que estaban al frente suyo. Sus niños, sus hijos queridos. Miró a su esposo e intentó sonreírle en sinónimo de gratitud por todos estos años de felicidad. La mujer alzó la mirada y levantó su mano, junto al que sabía, sería su último respiro. El hombre de barba alcanzó a coger la mano de su madre hasta ver como el vaivén de sus respiraciones se desvaneció.

Ella se había ido, la muerte ya había cumplido con su misión.

Una nube negra se había depositado en la casa que aquella mujer rubia había emprendido junto a la unión del matrimonio que trajo al hombre de barba al mundo. Comenzó a nevar nuevamente porque a ella le gustaba la nieve. Le gustaba llevar a su pequeño hijo a la nieve, de hecho, sus fotografías favoritas eran de esas ocasiones. Ese mismo niño, ahora hecho un hombre lloraba desconsoladamente al lado de la tumba de su madre. Sentía que sus lágrimas lo ahogaban por completo. Brotaban desde sus ojos y bajaban hasta perderse en el inicio de su cuello, impregnándose en su piel. El hijo del hombre lloraba al lado suyo, tenía la punta de los dedos congelados y no le importaba porque con ellas tapaba sus mejillas rojas de tanto llorar. Su padre le abrazó con fuerzas y pronunció: —La abuela ya está descansando hijo mío—. El pequeño le miró con sus ojitos azules, le partió el alma. No quería ver a su hijo sufrir de esta manera.

—Yo solo quería ir a la playa con la abuela —dijo volviendo a llorar hasta meterse en el hueco que había hecho su padre con los brazos. Se quedaron en silencio mirando como el viento quería arrasar con las magnolias que habían depositado en la tumba que ya cumplía un mes.

El hombre de barba y ojos azules cargó a su hijo hasta llegar al auto. —¿Quieres comer algo, hijo?

—No, papito —le dijo secándose sus lágrimas. —Solo quiero dormir.

—Debes comer —dijo el hombre encendiendo el motor del auto. El niño no contestó porque aún pensaba en lo mucho que quería a su abuela y en lo peor, que ya no la vería nunca más.

El hombre colocó la radio para intentar olvidar la pena, había que buscar fuerzas de alguna parte. Sí, había que sacar fuerzas de las palabras que le dijo su madre un poco antes de morir. _Debes hacerlo por tu hijo…_ Lo miró de reojo y sabía que de aquí en adelante tendría que pensar en hacer feliz a su hijo, en hacerle entender que por mucho que la muerte de su madre le doliera debían salir juntos de esto. La vida es así. La vida se lleva a los que amas y todos pasaremos por esto alguna vez. Debes ganar y perder. Llorar y reír. Amar y odiar. Amar a los seres queridos y odiar cuando se van. Había que comprender que la vida continua.

—Quiero ir a la librería —murmuró el niño luego de estar callado por largos minutos. —Quiero leer algo. Algo que le gustaría leer a la abuela.

El hombre sonrío. Su madre le había inculcado el hábito de la lectura a su hijo. Ese niño de ojos azules adoraba leer y contarle a su abuela lo mucho que le había gustado la historia. De hecho, lo veía creciendo de la misma forma que él. Poco atlético por la torpeza y amante de los libros.

—¿A qué librería? —preguntó el hombre con un poco más de ánimo. Una extraña sensación le embargó cuando vio a su hijo sonreír plenamente. Confirmaba que solo entre ellos dos podrían consolarse durante esta época de duelo.

—Podría ser a Words on the water _(*)_ —dijo el niño alegremente.

—Me gusta mucho esa librería, pero nos tomaría mucho tiempo llegar allá. Elige otra —dijo el hombre sonando divertido a causa de la poca paciencia del niño a quien no le gustaba mucho las segundas opciones.

—Está bien —exclamó el niño cruzándose de brazos. —Vayamos a Daunt Books. _(*)_

El hombre manejó cautelosamente por las calles de Londres debido a lo peligrosas que se volvían con la nieve. El niño encontró una canción que le gustaba mucho en la radio y que de casualidad al hombre también le gustaba. Cantaron juntos y olvidaron la pena por un rato.

—Rayos, está cerrada —pronunció el hombre cuando vio la librería cerrada.

—Te dije, papá, debíamos ir a Words on the water —dijo cabizbajo el niño.

—No te desanimes, hay más librerías —dijo el hombre besando la frente de su hijo. —Sé que te gustará lo que tengo pensado.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron de par en par, sus ojos azules parecían que iban a salirse de las cuencas. A él le gustaba mucho las sorpresas, sobremanera. El pequeño miró por la ventana mientras su padre manejaba. Solo quería adivinar a qué lugar se dirigían. —¿Vamos a Cross Road?

El hombre se quedó en silencio y sonrió para sí mismo. Sabía que su hijo quedaría encantado con lo que tenía en mente. Dejaron el auto un par de cuadras del objetivo para caminar el resto. La gran mano del padre cobijaba la de su pequeño hijo de seis años. El niño tenía la punta de sus dedos congelados así que el hombre las fue sobando hasta sentirlas tibias.

—Bienvenido a Foyles —murmuró el hombre con cautela, sopesando la reacción de su hijo. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más. No lo podía creer. Era la librería más grande que había visto en su corta vida.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo el niño tapando su boca con ambas manos por la impresión. Se restregó los ojos para mirar claramente el gran letrero de letras blancas que estaban rodeadas por líneas rojas. —¿Tiene cuatro pisos? —preguntó el niño admirando las dimensiones del edificio.

—Cuatro pisos llenos de libros, hijo —dijo el hombre encantado por el asombro de su copia en miniatura. —¿Qué esperas? Entremos.

Padre e hijo entraron a la biblioteca admirando la arquitectura. El hombre de barba no venía a esta librería desde la adolescencia, cuando se había vuelto paranoico con los libros de Arthur Conan Doyle. La librería formaba un cuadro perfecto que en cada piso albergaba sus cuatro paredes llenas de estanterías con libros. Había sectores especiales para cada tipo de libro y zonas de lectura. Las luces estaban encendidas lo que junto al color blanco de las murallas resaltaba lo espaciosa que era. —Papito, ¿Puedo recorrer la librería?

—Está bien —dijo un poco dudoso. —Pero en treinta minutos te espero en la cafetería para tomar un chocolate caliente.

—Bueno —dijo el niño encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Puedo elegir un libro?

El hombre asintió y su hijo brincó contento. Vio cómo se alejaba buscando por donde comenzar su travesía en la librería. El hombre de ojos azules se dirigió a la cafetería inmediatamente, donde para variar se sintió observado… pero, extrañamente, mucho más observado que de costumbre. Meditó en la posibilidad de que todos se habían enterado de la muerte de su madre y que le miraban con lástima. No obstante, como siempre lo hacía, evadió las miradas y se sentó en un rincón no sin antes agarrar el periódico del día. Un chico llegó a cumplir su pedido: un café cortado.

Miró su reloj mientras bebía su café, en quince minutos su hijo debía estar junto a él para beber chocolate. Conocía a su pequeño, era puntual y sabía que estaría a la hora prometida. El hombre siguió leyendo el periódico, una costumbre que había sumado hace un par de años cuando se dio cuenta que olvidaba con recurrencia la contingencia del mundo. De verdad es valioso informarse, cuando se está por llegar a los cuarenta años no tiene sentido hablar las mismas frivolidades que a los veinte. Ya no era un muchacho, era un hombre de treinta y ocho años.

Veinte minutos, esperó. La biblioteca es enorme y los pies de su hijo aún no son lo bastante ágiles para correr. Treinta minutos. Pensó en que debe haberse quedado decidiendo qué libro traer. Cuarenta minutos. Ya estaba pensando en paranoias. Una hora. De seguro lo habían secuestrado porque saben que es hijo de un famoso actor.

El hombre de barba y ojos azules fue en búsqueda de su hijo. Primero fue a la zona para niños, pero al llamar por su nombre nadie contestó. Lo rastreó en el segundo piso, en los libros de historia universal ya que el abuelo siempre le comentaba lo mucho que le gustaban.

El niño no estaba y el hombre estaba comenzando a asustarse. Subió a la tercera planta y llamó por su nombre al niño quien no dio respuestas. Decidió buscar en el baño, posiblemente allí estaba con su vejiga activa. Pero no. El hombre comenzó a pasear frenéticamente su mano sobre su cabello, asustado y temeroso de perder a su hijo. O peor, que alguien se lo haya llevado.

Decidió subir al cuarto piso donde se encontraba una de las más concurridas habitaciones: las atracciones de Harry Potter. Su hijo no tenía idea qué era esa heptalogía de libros ni mucho menos que su propio padre había actuado en una de las películas. Si no lo encontraba allí se terminaría sacando los cabellos. La habitación era enorme, tenía seis estanterías grandes de libros de diferentes colecciones. La última estantería terminaba con una serie de juguetes de la película y más al fondo se hallaban unos silloncitos adecuados para leer. Divisó a su hijo quien con mucho ahínco le comentaba algo a una nueva amiguita que había hecho.

El alivio fue eminente.

—Hijo… —pronunció el hombre con pocos ánimos. —Te dije que en media hora debías estar en la cafetería—. El niño lo miró con culpa, aunque en realidad él no notó la manera en que el tiempo transcurrió.

—Lo siento papito —dijo el niño mirándolo directamente a los ojos. —Hice una amiga.

—Hola —dijo la niña con bastante personalidad. Posiblemente tenía la misma edad que su hijo por la manera en que se expresaba. Llevaba el pelo liso y largo, de un color castaño. Y sus ojos eran medio verdes. —Estamos leyendo Harry Potter y La Piedra Filosofal.

—De verdad papá, esto me parece fascinante —dijo su hijo tomando el libro con sus manos. Sus ojos se abrieron de impresión como siempre y el hombre disfrutó ver como su hijo se enamoraba de la lectura.

El hombre de barba se sentó al lado de su hijo escuchando como leía algunos párrafos de este. Observó que la niña escuchaba con mucha atención y cuando no comprendía una palabra lo preguntaba, a lo que el hombre contestaba.

—Llevo una hora buscándote—. Se oyó la voz de una mujer a espaldas del hombre de barba. Vio que la niña que estaba junto a su hijo abrió los ojos como platos, luego se sonrojó. El niño la observó con detención pero luego siguió leyendo. —Nos vamos —dijo la mujer. La niña se levantó del suelo y miró al niño. —Fue un gusto —dijo avergonzada. El hijo del hombre se levantó y se despidió estrechando la mano de la niña.

—No me hagas esperar más —dijo la mujer haciendo eco en el oído del hombre. La niña corrió hacia donde estaba su madre y fue en ese momento en que el hombre se dio la media vuelta un poco molesto por la reacción de la mujer.

Los ojos verdes de la mujer se abrieron como platos, de la misma manera en que su hija lo hacía hace un momento. Inclusive, los dos libros que llevaba se le cayeron de la impresión. Su hija preguntó qué le sucedía mientras esta no podía dejar de observar al hombre de barba, quien de la misma manera se quedó boquiabierto al observarla. Nada había cambiado. Bueno, diez años después hay cosas que cambian un poco. Las líneas de expresión, alguna pequeña arruga y la barba, claro. En él la barba era característica.

—Tú —exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué había hecho el cosmos en ese momento?

Posiblemente se quedaron mirando el uno al otro más del tiempo debido, la impactante escena fue incluso percibida por algunos lectores curiosos que estaban en la habitación del famoso mago. Esto se vendería como pan caliente. _Ella_ y _Él_ estaban frente a frente luego de diez años. ¿Debían saludarse? ¿Debían abrazarse? ¿Sonreír? ¿O no decir nada?

La mujer se dio media vuelta intentado huir, porque jamás pensó que se encontraría con él. No obstante, volvió a darse la vuelta y sonrió nerviosa: —Estoy de viaje —dijo tocándose la frente. —Hija recoge los libros —le ordenó.

El hombre observó a la mujer aún impresionado, de pies a cabeza. El cabello le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, formando unas dulces ondas en las puntas. Llevaba un flequillo recto que le hacía recordar la juventud de la mujer, debía ser por su forma redonda.

—Yo… yo…

—Nosotros compramos libros —intervino el hijo del hombre, quien claramente no podía hilar ninguna palabra. El niño se quedó al lado de su padre. —Papito, quiero llevar este libro.

El hombre de barba no podía reaccionar.

—Mamá, también quiero llevar ese libro —pronunció la niña intentando llamar la atención de su madre, quien aún estaba choqueada.

Ambos notaron que el tiempo había transcurrido. Diez años. ¿Qué historias se habían sumado a sus vidas? ¿Qué experiencias se albergaban bajo esas sutiles arrugas? ¿Seguían teniendo ese rebelde manera de vivir la vida? Cada uno observó al hijo contrario. Se habían convertido en padres y claramente, no fue un proyecto en conjunto. El hombre imaginó a la mujer embarazada. Ansio tanto verla así alguna vez, llevando a su hijo dentro. La mujer comenzó a divagar en lo mismo… a ese hombre siendo el padre de su hija.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo el hombre volviendo a la vida.

—De viaje —respondió la mujer con la voz tiritona. —Trabajo.

—Trabajo —repitió el hombre. Comenzó a tocarse desesperadamente el cabello. ¿Qué le decía ahora? ¿Que te vaya bien? ¿La piropeaba? ¿Le hablaba del clima?

—Sí —dijo la mujer. Las manos de esta comenzaron a sudar, de verdad la situación la colocó nerviosa. Siempre hicieron lo imposible para no volver a toparse, jamás. Después de unos años dejó de importarle y de todas formas, nunca se encontraron. —Hija, debemos irnos.

El hombre se dejó llevar por el impulso: —Con mi hijo iremos a beber chocolate caliente, ¿Nos quieren acompañar? —. La mujer se tensó, él la estaba invitando a conversar. ¿Y de qué iban a conversar? No, mejor era partir al hotel porque su hija debía tomar la siesta.

—Di que sí, mamá —dijo la niña, ya que amaba el chocolate caliente. Además así podría leer más del libro junto a su nuevo amigo.

Y el gran detalle, sus hijos se habían vuelto amigos de lectura. ¿Dónde estaban las cámaras?

—No te preocupes —dijo la mujer. —Nosotras estamos de paso, sigan en lo suyo. No…

—No es ninguna molestia —dijo el hombre, sonriendo por primera vez después del impactante encuentro. La mujer no pudo negarse, no después de que su hija le rogó aceptar. Ambos se sintieron de una manera extraña. Allí, en una librería, en medio de muchas personas, caminando juntos, otra vez.

El hombre guió el camino para tomar la misma mesa que él había dejado hace un instante. No quería que los chismosos los vieran juntos. —Papito, ¿Puedo llevar el segundo libro de Harry Potter? —preguntó el niño haciendo que ese silencio se quebrara. El hombre no sabía qué decir para romper el hielo y la mujer mucho menos.

—Está bien —dijo el hombre. La verdad le podían estar pidiendo un millón de libras y este aceptaría. —¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó el hombre a la mujer cuando tomaron asiento. El chico vino a cumplir el pedido de la mesa y el hombre notó cómo el muchacho estaba impresionado por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Sí, ellos ahí, juntos. —Cuatro chocolates calientes y panqueques, por favor —pronunció sin mirar al chico. Luego observó a la mujer, esperando su respuesta.

—Estoy bien —dijo esta sin mirarle a los ojos. La mujer observó a su hija quien con mucha atención escuchaba al niño leer. —Estoy…

—Sí, lo sé, sorprendida.

—Sí —dijo suspirando. —Qué coincidencia —dijo haciendo una señal hacia los niños que se habían hecho amigos. El hombre sonrió mientras miraba la escena, esto era raro. —¿Y tú cómo estás?

—Bien —dijo el hombre. No quería ahondar en el tema de su madre, no era necesario. —¿Mucho trabajo?

—Un poco —dijo la mujer de ojos verdes, sonrió. —En verdad solo es una sesión de fotografías.

—A mi también me tomaron fotografías —añadió la niña.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó el niño.

—No sé —dijo la niña. —Sigue leyendo, por favor —pidió con ansias.

—Tu hijo es muy tierno —dijo la mujer. —Me alegro de que hayas formado una familia.

—Gracias —dijo el hombre. El muchacho de la cafetería llegó a la mesa con el pedido y se quedó un par de segundos observando a las personas que tenía en frente. ¿Les pedía un autógrafo? ¿Les sacaba una foto para subir a internet? Solo se alejó cuando vio la mirada seria del hombre de barba. —Mi hijo tiene seis años.

—Mi niña está por cumplir los cinco —dijo mirándola y esta sonrió.

El hombre y la mujer se quedaron en silencio, bebieron de sus tazas y se miraron. La mujer recordó todo en un segundo, como una película en cámara rápida. Vivió años importantes junto a él. Se quisieron lo suficiente como para llorar por meses al separarse. Lo quiso, y sabía que él la quiso mucho. —¿Te casaste? —le preguntó el hombre. Esa preguntaba valía la corona de la reina.

La mujer se rió para sí misma, sabía que esa pregunta era valiosa. —No —murmuró. —Pero estoy con alguien.

—El papá de ella —añadió el hombre y la mujer asintió.

—¿Y tú? Debes estarlo, sé que eres de los que se casan.

—Increíblemente no, no estoy con nadie —dijo sin mirar a la mujer, no quería que eso sonara como una petición a salir. —Me dedico mucho a mi hijo.

—¿Y tus papás? —preguntó la mujer intentado cambiar el tema. El niño dejó de leer apenas escuchó a la mujer.

—Mi abuela falleció hace un mes —dijo el niño dejando el libro sobre la mesa. La mujer miró avergonzadamente al hombre, quien no la miró de vuelta porque de verdad este tema no quería abordarlo.

—Lo siento tanto, no tenía idea —dijo la mujer, quien sin querer agarró la mano del hombre. Una vez que notó lo que había hecho, la alejó. Al hombre le pareció extraño y a la vez familiar. La delicada mano de la mujer le era tan cercana y cálida.

—Está bien —dijo el hombre sin devolver la mirada. —Estamos sobreviviendo —dijo con una sonrisa forzosa. De seguro él se habría puesto a llorar allí mismo, pero no en frente de ella. —Falleció de cáncer.

—Eso suena muy mal —dijo ella teniendo la necesidad de abrazarle. Después de todo… ¿Eran como amigos, no?

—¿Conocías a mi abuela? —preguntó el niño, quien desde que el tema apareció no siguió leyendo. La niña estaba desesperada, quería seguir escuchando sobre Harry Potter.

—Sí —dijo la mujer, mirando al hombre de barba. Ellas habían tenido una relación dificil, pero después de todo se agarraron un cariño especial. —Tu padre y yo fuimos…

—Amigos —intervino el hombre. —Desde hace años, muy buenos amigos.

—Sí —replicó la mujer.

El niño se sintió satisfecho con la respuesta y no le dio más vueltas al asunto, comenzó a leer nuevamente haciendo que la niña se concentrará en la historia. Al hombre de barba le llamó la atención que a los niños les gustase la historia, siendo que había sido creada hace muchos años. La mujer intentó entablar una conversación más interesante y no encontró nada mejor que utilizar al clima. Sin notarlo ambos se hallaron riendo el uno con el otro, recordando algunos pasajes de la juventud. Qué buenos tiempos…

—Por favor, dile que tu eres Cedric —dijo la mujer riendo.

—No —dijo él siguiendo la línea de risas. En verdad había olvidado lo bonita que se veía ella cuando sonreía. —No es necesario.

—Cuando lleguen al cuarto libro conocerán a Cedric Diggory —dijo la mujer, llamando la atención de ambos niños. —Cedric es tu papá.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes que ver tú, papá? —preguntó completamente anonadado el niño.

—Es muy gracioso esto —dijo la mujer riendo, y aprovechando de tocar el brazo del hombre.

—Esos libros fueron hechos películas —dijo el hombre intentado sonar serio. —Yo hice de Cedric.

—¿Qué? Oh por Dios, papá, ¿Conociste a Harry Potter?

Los dos adultos en la mesa rieron a carcajadas. Fue inevitable no sentir una conexión, la mujer se sintió en completa tranquilidad cuando notó que podía seguir siendo ella en la compañía de aquel hombre de barba que la miraba encantado. La mujer pensó en que podían ser amigos, después de tantos años no había problemas.

—Es hora de partir —dijo la mujer intentando sacar a su hija de la burbuja. —Necesitamos comprar unas cosas.

Recordar se hizo el entretenimiento de aquella hora que mantuvo a ese hombre y a esa mujer en una conversación que no quería acabar. Los nervios de la mujer de cabellos castaños se desvanecieron, dejando con ella una tranquilidad que no pudo explicarse. El hombre estaba contento. No pensó que volver a ver a esa mujer le haría encontrar la paz que hace tantos años atrás necesitó. No la odiaba, no tenía razones por las cuales hacerlo. Y si lo tuvo ya lo había olvidado. De seguro ahora habían razones para ser amigos.

La mujer se colocó su abrigo y en acto seguido se lo puso a su hija. El hombre de barba le compró los libros a su hijo y como cortesía, le obsequió el primer libro de Harry Potter a la niña, quien estaba muy contenta. El hombre y la mujer salieron de la librería. ¿Se volverían a ver? ¿Intercambiarían sus números? Era mejor dejar todo hasta aquí. Esto debía quedar como un buen recuerdo, una anécdota digna de contar en un par de días más.

—Adiós —dijo la mujer. Se acercó un poco temerosa, pero después de una amena conversación un abrazo no estaría demás. El hombre comprendió y la abrazó.

¿El cosmos estaba haciendo esto?

—Adiós —dijo él observándola. —Que tengas un buen viaje.

—Viajamos en cuatro días más —mencionó la niña. —Mamá, invitalos al hotel.

—Llevaré mis libros —dijo el niño, mucho antes de que la mujer decidiera. La mujer no estaba completamente segura si invitar a su ex novio. Los fotógrafos la han estado persiguiendo estos últimos días y si ven al hombre de barba comenzaran a especular. La mujer de cabello castaño ama al hombre que la espera en Los Ángeles, y no quiere que le vea siendo amiga de su ex novio.

—Yo creo que no es buena idea—. El hombre entendía las razones de la mujer sin que esta las dijera. Ella estaba en su derecho, tenía a una familia que cuidar y cualquier encuentro por más genuino que sea será visto con otros ojos para los demás.

—Fue bueno verte —dijo ella intentando sonar generosa. No es que no quisiera volver a ver al hombre, pero las consecuencias podían ser horribles.

—También me alegro —dijo él, volviendo a abrazarla con fuerzas. Solo porque quiso hacerlo. Porque quería sentir lo que era volver a abrazar a esa pequeña y menuda mujer. —Cuidate, ¿Sí?

Ella asintió. Se impresionó de sí misma cuando sintió ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué? De seguro esto era solo parte del conjunto de emociones por este encuentro. Se miraron por última vez.

Los ojos azules fijos en los ojos verdes. El frío colándose entre los cabellos castaños de la mujer y entre la barba del hombre. Este último arregló su bufanda negra y tomó la mano de su hijo para emprender el camino. La mujer sonrió por última vez, suspiró y tomó la mano de su hija para caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

El hombre mantuvo con fuerza la mano de su hijo entre su mano. Sintió ganas de protegerlo de algo. No sabía de qué. Solo caminaron en completo silencio. El niño estaba contento, divagando en Harry Potter y en su nueva amiga. Pensó en Cedric Diggory mientras observaba a su padre, quien se veía serio, melancólico.

—¿Ella era tu amiga, papá? —preguntó el niño entre sus tantas dudas.

—Sí —dijo el hombre. —Fuimos novios.

Mientras tanto, la mujer se hallaba frente al volante de su auto. Sintió ganas de volver para conversar con el hombre, se había sentido tan malditamente bien a su lado. Él era ese amigo que extrañaba, la compañía que a veces le hacía falta. No exactamente como un amor, pero si como compañía. Le tenía cariño, uno que no se borraría. Pensó que ya había olvidado todo acerca de él, sin embargo no fue así. Analizó su aspecto. Estaba delgado, lo que claramente era el resultado de su pena. Le apenó saber lo mucho que debe estar sufriendo por su madre. Sus ojos se veían cansados y, con precisión, sus ojeras se encargaban de sobresalir en su blanca piel. El pobre estaba devastado y sintió ganas de poder hacerle compañía durante estos días… como una amiga.

—¿Mamá? ¿Pasa algo?

—Nada —dijo la mujer, volviendo en sí.

—¿Entonces por qué no echas a andar el motor?

—Estaba recordando el reciente encuentro.

—Me agradó mucho tu amigo, mamá —dijo la niña, quien estaba sentada al lado suyo. —¿Lo conoces hace mucho tiempo?

—Sí, hace bastante tiempo —dijo la mujer. —Fuimos novios.

 _Fuimos novios._

Esas dos palabras resonaron en los sesos de cada uno mientras iban de vuelta a sus respectivas casas. Una década completa desde la última vez que se miraron con atención. Desde que decidieron hacer sus vidas por diferentes caminos. La vida daba vueltas y el cosmos había decidido reunirlos nuevamente. La mujer aún se sentía impactada, no podía dejar de pensar en el hombre. Sentía la necesidad de ser una ayuda en este dificil momento para él. Necesitaba decirle que, a pesar de todo, ella estaba como una amiga para él.

* * *

¡Ansiado y peculiar encuentro!

Durante este capítulo no utilicé nombres, ya que ese fue el estilo narrativo que quise utilizar. En el siguiente capítulo sabremos el nombre de sus respectivos hijos, que tienen algo muy pero muy en común.

Saludos, chicas. Y muchas gracias por leer.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:

—¿Te has preguntado cuál es la función del cosmos? —No. —Su función es unir a las almas gemelas. —¿Y tenía que demorar diez años en hacerlo?

 **Nota de autor:** Bienvenidas, queridas lectoras. Primero que todo, aclaro que esta historia es **RK**. Segundo, la historia ocurre **diez años** después del quiebre. Tercero, hay algo en la narración que me gustó mucho realizar, que va en la descripción de personajes y en una cuota de misterio. Cuarto, espero mucho que les guste.

 _Playlist recomendada_

 _It's probably me - Sting  
_

 _*DEBEN LEER LA LETRA DE ESA CANCION, ES MARAVILLOSA*_

 _._

 **OBLIVION**

II

La tarde encapotada albergaba el nostálgico corazón de la mujer y el hombre. Ella intentaba sacar de su mente los ojos apenados del hombre, de quien intuía un sufrimiento que apenas comenzaba a surgir. Insistía, con ella misma, de que debía acercarse como una amiga. No obstante, la razón le repetía que no era lo correcto.

—Mamá, está muy bueno el libro que me regaló tu amigo —dijo la niña, quien interrumpió los pensamientos de su mamá. Ella se encontraba sentada en una linda terraza en el balcón de su habitación. —Por favor, invitalos.

—En cuatro días nos iremos, hija —dijo la mujer jugando con uno de sus mechones de cabello castaño. —Además ellos deben tener cosas que hacer.

—Es primera vez que hago un amigo —dijo la niña, quien abrazaba su libro de Harry Potter. —No conozco a más niños.

La mujer se sintió culpable de acarrear a su hija a cada evento al que acudía. Su trabajo se estaba volviendo cada vez más atareado y como no quería estar lejos de su niña, prefería llevarla consigo. No obstante, la niña no conocía a nadie de su edad porque siempre estaba rodeada de fotógrafos, asistentes y maquilladores. Estaba inmersa en un mundo que cada vez le desagradaba más. —Mi amor, lo siento tanto —dijo la mujer incorporándose para coger a su hija entre los brazos. —¿Quieres pedir pizza?

—No —dijo la niña dándose la vuelta, ella estaba sumamente enojada.

La mujer llamó al servicio de habitación para pedir pizza y café en grano recién preparado. Encendió la televisión buscando los canales de películas infantiles. Por suerte, gracias al cosmos, encontró una de las películas de Harry Potter. Llamó a su hija para que viera el film y con ello la persuadió para olvidar la reciente molestia. Lo que la mujer de ojos verdes no sabía, era que la niña quería volver a leer con su amigo. La niña quería, por una sola vez, jugar con alguien de su edad.

El día transcurrió veloz, tanto para el hombre de barba como para la mujer de ojos verdes. Ambos dejaron que el día los envolviera en recuerdos de un pasado que estaba enterrado. El hombre se sintió contrariado y a la vez llevado por sentimientos que en realidad no existen. Ya no la amaba, era claro. Eso había quedado atrás, no la veía hace diez años, no sabía nada de su vida. No sabía si seguía siendo la misma mujer o si era otra. No sabía nada de su nueva vida.

Esa tarde, el hijo del hombre de barba, terminó de leer el primer libro de la saga de magos. El niño no tenía palabras para explicar su emoción, estaba en otra dimensión. Quería leer el segundo libro, pero a la vez, pensaba que sería bueno iniciarlo una vez que vuelva a ver a su nueva amiga. —Papito, ¿Volveremos a ver a tu amiga?

—No creo —dijo el hombre mientras preparaba la cena. —¿Por qué? —le preguntó a su hijo. El hombre no quería seguir tocando el tema, pero de una u otra forma, estaba pensando en ella. Su hijo no paraba de hablar de su nueva amiga, de lo mucho que le gustó leer junto a ella.

—También le gusta Harry Potter —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Se sentó a repasar unas líneas del libro en voz alta. El hombre cocinaba y el niño leía. Una buena postal paternal para una fría tarde de enero.

Cenaron bajo la luz de unas velas que había comprado en vida la madre del hombre de barba. El resplandor le recordaba la calidez de la mujer, cuanto extrañaba los abrazos de su madre. Ansiaba soñar con ella, pero por más que lo intentaba, no lo conseguía. Esa noche, el hombre se quedaría con su hijo, verían alguna película de caricaturas y luego se dejarían poseer por el sueño.

Supongamos que el recuerdo es parte de una reacción química. Un poco de dolor, un poco de alegrías y una gota de remordimiento. Digamos que de vez en cuando la solución sale mal, explota o simplemente no sucede nada. El hombre se sentía así de inestable, a veces funcionando, a veces no. Explotando o quedándose quieto. Se dio la vuelta hacia su hijo, que dormía plácidamente. Lo quería tanto, por él moriría, por él haría lo imposible. Cobijo el pequeño rostro del niño entre sus manos, lo acarició, le quiso. Se sentía completo a su lado, llenaba sus vacíos con su existencia. ¿Cómo una pequeña criatura podía darle tanto?

El reloj marca las tres de la madrugada. No se escucha nada más que la respiración de su hijo en la habitación. Miró hacia el techo, su cuerpo estático y su mente pensando en la mujer de los ojos verdes. ¿Por qué había aparecido? ¿Por qué no declinaron el paseo por la librería? ¿Por qué? Tenía unas ganas morbosas de llamarla por teléfono, pero no tenía ningún dato de ella. Luego de terminar esa relación, borró la existencia de esa mujer en su vida.

No quedó nada de esa chica en su memoria.

O eso creía.

O eso quiso creer por muchos años.

La mujer se dio vueltas en la cama del hotel, no conseguía el sueño. El frío le tenía los pies congelados y no se abrigaban por más que añadió colchas a la cama. Se quedó mirando el trozo de luna que aún se alcanzaba a divisar desde la ventana. Pensó en el hombre de barba. Desde el encuentro no paró de hacerlo, su mente no se desviaba del hecho de estar en la misma ciudad, aunque si no se hubiese topado con él jamás se hubiera acordado de su existencia. Lo había borrado de su mente, por sanidad mental. Además, le debía fidelidad a su actual pareja.

¿Y si lo llamaba?

Ni siquiera tenía un contacto de él.

La ampolleta se encendió en su cabeza, tenía una manera de conseguirlo. El novio de una de sus mejores amigas es amigo del hombre de barba. De seguro, podía pedirlo con algún tonto pretexto. Sabía que tenía un buen par de horas de ventaja con Los Ángeles, así que mediante un mensaje le pidió a su amiga el número telefónico del hombre… claro, por razones trabajolicas.

Tenía una corazonada fuerte.

Debía hablar con él, ¿Por qué?

Ni ella misma lo sabía.

— **¿Hola?** — Ella envió el primer mensaje, temerosa. Quizá él dormía. Asustada por su impulsivo mensaje dejó el móvil a un lado. No quería observar la pantalla.

— **Hola, ¿Quién es?**

La mujer se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle texteado.

 _No es necesario contestar_ , pensó para sí misma.

Está bien, le habló.

— **Una amiga de la librería.**

— **Hola, amiga de la librería. ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?**

La mujer pensó que el hombre se había enojado. Fue mala idea enviarle un mensaje.

— **Lo que quiero lo consigo.**

La mujer se arrepintió del mensaje que envió, sonó bastante sugerente.

— **Qué obstinada. ¿Qué haces despierta en la madrugada?**

— **Desvelada. ¿Te desperté?**

— **No. También lo estoy.** — Antes de que ella pudiera contestar el hombre volvió a enviar un mensaje. — **Es extraño, pero justo estaba pensando en ti. Digo, en el encuentro de hoy.**

— **Es extraño, pero también. Aún no puedo creerlo.**

— **Los años vuelan… y me alegra saber que estás tan bien.**

— **También. Aunque te ves triste.**

— **Lo estoy, no lo niego. Pero el retoño que ronca a mi lado me sube el ánimo.**

— **Ya imagino que si. Me causa gracia que se hayan hecho amiguitos.**

— **Mi hijo ha hablado de su nueva amiga todo el día.**

— **Mi hija también, no me dejará tranquila hasta irnos de Londres.**

— **¿Tienes que trabajar mañana?**

— **Por la mañana. No quiero ser descortés, pero no quiero que nos vean juntos.**

— **Lo entiendo y tienes razón.**

— **Nunca está demás un par de disfraces. ¿Lo recuerdas?**

Ambos rieron mirando sus celulares.

Qué mal momento para abrir la herida de los recuerdos.

— ***Muero de la risa*, qué buenos recuerdos.**

— **Acepto juntarnos, por la amistad de nuestros hijos. Pero necesito disfraces.**

— **Hay una tienda en el centro. Dile a tu asistente que los compre.**

— **Lo haré. ¿Qué propones? ¿Una tacita de té con la reina? ¿O un paseo londinense?**

— **Segunda opción.**

— **Nos vemos afuera de la librería. No conozco Londres.**

— **Está bien, a las cuatro de la tarde. Buenas noches.**

Hace una década y dos años, cuando sus corazones estaban embelesados el uno con el otro a causa del amor, hubieran corrido por encontrarse en medio de la noche. O simplemente optarían por seguir conversando hasta el amanecer. Sin embargo, los años pasan y las emociones ya no producían el mismo calor de antaño. El hombre de barba sonrió extrañado un par de veces cuando leyó los mensajes de la mujer, era extraño. En un día había vuelto alguien del pasado y de la nada habían agendado una salida.

El niño se despertó animado, quería leer su segundo libro. —Papito, creo que comenzaré el libro —dijo el niño, quien aún se revolcaba en las sábanas de la cama. Llevaba una pijama de dinosaurios, obsequiado por su abuela en su último cumpleaños. El niño de cabello rubio tuvo una conexión especial con esa mujer, desde el día en que nació.

El día de su nacimiento, la mujer se encontraba calmando los nervios de su propio hijo, que no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro afuera de la sala de maternidad. El hombre de barba, que justamente se había rasurado ese día, no paraba de recorrer su cabello con las manos. Estaba ansioso y nervioso. Solo quería escuchar a su hijo gritando, usando por primera vez sus pulmones. Su madre comprendía la ansiedad de su hijo y a la vez, se enorgulleció al notar que sería un buen padre. La mujer vio a su hijo entrar a la sala de partos, mientras la familia esperaba afuera con muchas ganas de conocer al nuevo bebé. Cuando el reloj marcó las tres de la tarde, el hombre de cabellos rubios traía entre sus brazos a un arropado recién nacido, que llevaba los mismo ojos azules de la mujer. Desde ese momento, ese bebé estuvo en conexión con la mujer, cuando esta le dio su bendición.

—Tendrás que esperar, hijo —dijo el hombre, cediendo un vaso de leche al niño. —Hoy en la tarde verás a tu nueva amiga. El pequeño se levantó de la cama y abrió sus ojos a más no poder.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —preguntó con real emoción. Su padre asintió y sonrió por su alegría.

Por un momento el hombre de barba pensó que sería mejor cancelar la cita, no había sentido en juntarse. Se habían visto y conversado sobre sus nuevas vidas, donde claramente ellos ya no calzaban en la del otro. Sorprendentemente, el hombre se vio en el espejo, arreglando su cabello y barba. Se recordó a sí mismo que esto no era una cita amorosa, solo era una cita de juegos para sus hijos.

Hoy nevaba, con mucha violencia. Padre e hijo adoraban caminar en algún parque en días como estos. Adoraban lanzarse pelotas de nieve en guerras campales que terminaban con ellos echados en la nieve, haciendo angelitos. El hombre de barba volvía a ser un niño en estas ocasiones, incluso, se sentía feliz siendo que no lo era. Su hijo le brindaba una vitalidad inexplicable, abría en su corazón un amor intenso que solo se puede comprender cuando eres padre.

—Traje mi libro —dijo el niño, forjando su pequeña mano en la de su padre mientras iban de camino a la librería. Esta vez eligieron dejar el auto en casa y caminar. Sería bueno para soltar los nervios. —¿Me puedes comprar el tercero?

—Debes hacer mérito —dijo el hombre. No lo decía en tono pesado, sino que consideraba importante criar a su hijo entendiendo el valor del esfuerzo. Nada llega gratis, nada es porque sí. —La otra semana vuelves a la escuela, si la primera semana te va bien,tendrás tu tercer libro.

—No es justo, papá —dijo el niño un poco contrariado. —Soy un buen niño—. Este observó a su padre, intentando convencerlo con una mirada de gatito. El hombre de barba sonrió, no podía ser manipulado por la inocente existencia que lo acompañaba.

—Lo pensaré —dijo el hombre volviendo a reír, hasta que notó que lo estaban fotografiando descaradamente desde la vereda de enfrente. ¿Que nunca podría vivir en paz? Agarró a su hijo en brazos e intentó ocultar su rostro. Su trabajo es público y podía aguantar los flashes sobre su cara, pero no cuando estaba con su hijo. No quería que él estuviera en las redes sociales, no quería que fuera causa de rumores, ni mucho menos que apareciera en esos programas de farándula.

—Papi, no te asustes —dijo el niño. —Solo son fotografías.

—No, hijo, no es lo mismo que las fotografías en casa —dijo llevando a su hijo como un capullo entre sus brazos. —Ellos solo fastidian.

—Mi amiga dijo que le sacaban fotos.

—Su madre también es actriz —dijo el hombre. En el escape de los fotógrafos, el hombre y su hijo tomaron un atajo para perderlos de vista. Se sentía como en una persecución. Ni en su propio país podía vivir tranquilo, siendo que en Europa el asedio no era tanto como en Estados Unidos. —Nos demoraremos un poco más en llegar a la librería, pero prefiero que no nos vean más.

—No importa, papi —dijo el niño deteniendo el paso. —No quiero que te enojes.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque frunces el ceño cuando aparecen esos hombres, papito —dijo el niño observando con atención a su padre. Él no comprendía tan bien la envergadura de ser famoso, y se lo cuestionaba. Su padre solo hace películas.

—Porque es nuestra vida, hijo —dijo el hombre. —No es necesario que quieran fotografiar cada cosa. No me importa tanto cuando ando solo, pero no quiero exponerte.

—No entiendo —dijo el niño retomando el camino. —Pero no importa, quiero leer Harry Potter.

La inocencia primaba en estas conversaciones. El hombre tampoco tenía intenciones de que su hijo comprendiera todo el asunto de una sola vez, pero al menos le aclaraba la realidad. No veía a su pequeño siendo como esos hijos de padres famosos, niños ricos y mimados. No, su hijo estaba lejos de esa frivolidad. Quería verlo crecer como un niño común y corriente. El hombre deseaba hacer lo posible para que no crezca bajo el yugo de ser _**su**_ hijo.

El niño de cabello medio rubio se quedó en silencio durante el resto del camino. Comenzó a divagar sobre Harry Potter, su nuevo héroe. La mujer había llegado hace veinte minutos a la librería, y en plan de no llamar la atención, prefirió entrar y escabullirse con su hija entre las estanterías. Sin querer, entró a la sección de Literatura Juvenil, donde se encontró con su propio rostro representando a una vampira. —Mami, ¿Eres tú? —le preguntó su hija.

—Sí, con quince años menos —dijo riendo y un poco nerviosa. El hombre que la forjaba en sus brazos era el mismo que ahora estaba esperando. Miró su reloj y notó que su _nuevo amigo_ se estaba demorando más de lo normal. ¿La dejaría plantada?

—Te ves bonita y pálida —dijo riendo. Cuando la pequeña de cabello castaño sonreía se convertía en la gota de agua de la mujer. Se asimilaba demasiado, al menos físicamente. En cuanto a personalidad, eran dos mundos diferentes. La mujer solía ser más fría y racional, o al menos eso demostraba. Solo era cariñosa con quien ella sentía que debía serlo, solo cuando le nacía de corazón. Prefería tener su espacio. No gustaba de la moda, aunque aún seguía siendo rostro de una casa de moda de alta costura. Era firme ante sus convicciones y nadie podía llevarle la contra. En cambio, la niña era un dulce. Siempre estaba sonriendo y abrazando a las personas. Y peculiarmente, ama los vestidos. Empero, ambas aman las zapatillas converse y los polerones de papá, no había nada como eso.

—También eres pálida —dijo la mujer desordenando el cabello de la niña. Se rieron un rato hasta que la niña decidió coger el libro en que aparecía su madre.

—¿Es tu amigo, mamá?

—Sí —respondió la mujer, observando su celular en cada momento.

—¿Fueron novios antes de papá? —preguntó la niña, esperando la respuesta con curiosidad.

—Sí, nena —dijo la mujer sin prestar mucha atención. No quería ser plantada. —Es una larga historia, ¿Sabes? Ahora solo somos amigos.

—¿Y papá lo conoce? — Esa pregunta cayó como balde de agua fría sobre la mujer. Claro que lo conocía, todos conocían la historia que tuvo con el hombre de barba. Si su pareja se entera de este encuentro de seguro se enoja. El padre de su hija también es actor y lo conoció rodando una película. Él solía ser muy adulador con ella y la verdad siempre odio que los hombres la vieran de esa manera. Comenzaron a salir casi a regañadientes y sin darse cuenta, terminaron convirtiéndose en pareja. Si su hija llegó fue por un descuido, un hermoso descuido que terminó amando más que a su propia vida.

La mujer dejó la pregunta de su hija sin responder ya que un hombre de barba llamaba a su móvil. —Estoy en la juvenil —murmuró la mujer. Se sentía perseguida, como si estuviera haciendo algo mal. La iban a pillar y eso la atemorizaba.

—Hola —gritó el hijo del hombre de barba cuando vio a la mujer y a su amiga. —Nos tardamos porque nos querían fotografiar.

—Eso es un fastidio —dijo la niña acercándose a su amigo para darle un abrazo. Los niños desaparecieron tan pronto como se saludaron. Había que leer, ese era el principal objetivo.

—¿Cómo estás, madrugadora? —saludó el hombre a la mujer. Esta última se sintió noqueada con el aroma de su amigo. Olía tan bien.

—No por nada necesito un café ahora mismo —dijo ella acercándose para abrazar al hombre. Se quedaron mirando por un segundo, hasta que ella sintió que eso era bastante incómodo. La paranoia comenzaba y sentía que todos la observaban, siendo que estaban solos en medio de dos grandes estantes de libros. —Si quieres voy por un café para ti y para mí. Espérame aquí.

—Como quieras—. El hombre pensó en lo complicado que era para ella esto. Su relación estaba en juego y, no quería provocarle problemas. Se sentía de la misma manera cuando eran pareja, escondidos por allí para no ser sorprendidos.

Fue en busca de su hijo, quien ya estaba instalado junto con su amiga. Él leía con afanosa habilidad y la niña escuchaba maravillada. Esta lo detenía para compartir lo que su mente imaginaba en ciertos episodios, para ellos, esto era una gran aventura. El hombre de barba se quitó el abrigo y se sentó cerca de los niños, pero a una distancia lo suficientemente lejana de cualquier lector curioso. De todas formas, quería cuidar la privacidad de la mujer de ojos verdes.

—No sabía que querías, así que traje café de vainilla —dijo la mujer un poco sonrojada. El hombre pensó en algo, _¿Ella se acordaba de sus gustos?_ —De todas formas es un buen café.

—Está bien, hace bastante frío —dijo el hombre alcanzando su vaso. Observó a la mujer quitarse el abrigo para quedar con un holgado suéter gris combinados con unos jeans ajustados. Un leve recuerdo lo asaltó al recordar lo mucho que le gustaba verla con pantalones. —Así que sigues trabajando.

—Sí —dijo sin mirar al hombre. —Me queda una sesión para mañana y me devuelvo el martes por la tarde—. La mujer de ojos verdes no se sentía tranquila, tenía una extraña sensación al mirarle a los ojos. Su aroma le había gustado y su mente rememoraba esos tiempos en que vivía con su nariz metida en el cuello de aquel hombre. Esto estaba mal. —Además que mi hija vuelve a clases.

—Mi hijo también —dijo el hombre bebiendo su café. —Entrará a primer grado, mi pequeño —dijo el hombre bastante orgulloso.

—Nunca me enteré de que te habías convertido en padre —dijo la mujer, al fin teniendo el valor de mirarlo fijamente. Luego recordaba a su pareja y comenzaba a sentir remordimiento. El hombre de barba estaba, según el dicho, como el vino. Ese aspecto maduro y varonil le gustaba. Llevaba el color de su cabello natural, de seguro, ya no se teñía el pelo para sus personajes.

—Dejé todo a la curiosidad, no dejé que se enterara mucha gente —dijo el hombre, jugando con su propia barba. —Hasta que nos empezaron a fotografiar—. La mujer asintió, comprendiendo muy bien lo que él explicaba. Odiaba que fotografiaran a su hija. —Tampoco supe de ti.

—Y eso que tenemos amigos en común —dijo ella riendo nerviosamente. Maldita sea, dijo para sí misma. —No dejé que te dijeran algo sobre mí. Merecías olvidarme.

Comenzó a nevar más fuerte cuando la atmósfera que los envolvía cambió. La conversación ya no era trivial, era sobre ellos. De una u otra forma, esta conversación debía aparecer en algún momento. El corazón de ambos se aceleró más de lo normal. ¿Acaso tendrían la conversación que siempre quisieron tener?

—Te entiendo —dijo él sin mirarla, se quedó en silencio observando la caída de la nieve. —Tampoco dejé que supieras algo de mí, no era necesario.

—Quizás era lo más sano en ese momento —añadió la mujer, quien comenzó a jugar con los anillos de su mano. —Pero he aquí —dijo con un tono más alegre, intentando remediar esa onda amarga. —No te odio, si eso es lo que piensas.

—Te odié —dijo el hombre mirando fijamente a la mujer. Ella se impresionó un poco por la sinceridad del hombre de barba. —Pero con el tiempo se me fue pasando.

—Así debía ser —dijo ella intentando calmar la frecuencia de sus latidos cardíacos. Se quedaron en silencio, porque claramente estaba siendo más incómodo de lo que creían. —Me alegra mucho saber que estás bien y que no tengamos rencores, también sé que era muy predecible que esto iba a salir a flote, pero si no quieres hablar, solo dimelo. Vine porque, locamente, mi hija quería que tu hijo le leyera Harry Potter.

—No me desagrada el tema —dijo el hombre, colocando esa estúpida sonrisa que a ella la derretía antiguamente. Lo conocía, conocía a ese hombre en su juventud. Recordaba sus acciones y su forma de ser. Probablemente, muchas cosas habían cambiado en estos años, sin embargo, su esencia seguía siendo la misma.

—No pongas esa estúpida sonrisa —le dijo ella intentando sonar seria. —Este tema bordea lo masoquista.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te duele recordarlo?

La mujer abrió los ojos y sintió ganas de escapar. No era necesario distender aún más el tema, ni mucho menos confesarle ciertas cosas que seguían siendo muy privadas. Nadie debía enterarse de que luego de terminar le siguió el rastro por un tiempo.

—Ya no, pero de todas formas es un tema triste —dijo ella, colocandose más fría. No dejaría que esos antiguos sentimientos la confundieran. Poseía una vida nueva, una hija y un novio. —Fuiste importante, es obvio.

—Tengo ese efecto —dijo bromeando y ella se enojó. No quería coquetear con él, no era la idea. —No te enojes, solo bromeo.

—No estoy enojada —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y observando la nieve caer. —Solo que no es una conversación adecuada.

—No te estoy coqueteando por si eso crees —dijo el hombre, tomando la delantera de la seriedad. —No tengo veinte años, las cosas ya pasaron, ya fue. Te tengo mucho cariño y ahora somos como viejos amigos.

—Exacto —dijo seriamente.

—Mami, quiero aprender a leer —dijo la niña, intentando abrazar a una mujer de ojos verdes, bastante enojada. El hombre se sintió triunfador, adoraba hacerla enojar. Y notaba que aún podía hacerlo.

—Ya aprenderás —dijo la mujer tomando en brazos a su niña. Le arregló el cabello y luego le dijo algo al oído. El hombre terminó su café y observó detenidamente los anillos de la mujer.

—¿No llevas anillo de compromiso o algo? —preguntó el hombre. La mujer de inmediato empuñó la mano, como si quisiera esconderla.

—No —dije con voz seca.

El hombre de barba lo sabía, ella seguía molesta.

—No te enojes, yo debería ser el enojado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella bastante exaltada. El hombre se divertía haciéndola enojar, de verdad le gustaba recordar esos tiempos. Aunque fuese totalmente masoquista.

—Me enviaste un mensaje en la madrugada, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

La mujer se puso roja como tomate e intentó esconderse al abrazar a su hija, quien no entendía mucho la conversación. —Solo tenía ganas de conversar, no conozco a mucha gente acá.

—Entonces decidiste comunicarte con tu ex —dijo el hombre riendo. Él entendía que después de esto, la mujer de ojos verdes no le buscaría más. Pero daba lo mismo, esta historia ya estaba terminada. —Con tu candente ex.

—No seas idiota —dijo ella dando la cara. —Sabes que no es así.

—Claro que sí, admitelo.

—Que seas guapo no te da el derecho a decir eso —dijo la mujer, poniéndose más enojada que antes. Sabía que él se divertía con eso y más se exaltaba. Su hija, solo se reía porque el hombre le ponía caras. Mientras tanto el niño de ojos azules, seguía ensimismado en la historia del mago. Nada lo sacaba de su burbuja.

—O sea que admites que soy guapo —dijo mofándose.

—Me voy a ir si sigues diciendo eso.

—Mami, no me quiero ir —dijo la niña, volviendo de inmediato al lado de su hija.

—Jeanne, en media hora nos iremos —dijo la mujer. Sacó su móvil y comenzó a textear. —No me mires así, no era necesario que te pusieras a bromear con eso.

—¿Tu hija se llama Jeanne? — Extrañamente nunca comentaron los nombres de sus hijos o quizás sí, pero por la impresión de volver a verse nada había quedado muy grabado en sus memorias. —¿Jeanne?

—Creí que te lo había dicho —dijo la mujer, volviendo a ponerse nerviosa.

—Mi hijo se llama Paul —dijo el hombre, mirando completamente desconcertado a la mujer. —¿Le pusiste así por…

—Jeanne es hora de irnos —murmuró la mujer. La niña no quería partir, apenas estaban comenzando el libro.

—Pero mamá, Harry habla en serpiente —dijo la niña, quien fue levantada a la fuerza por la mujer de ojos verdes.

—No tienes que irte —dijo el hombro, intentando detener a la mujer.

—Debo irme —dijo la mujer sin mirar al hombre. Podía ser que se habían encontrado nuevamente, de casualidad, en una librería. Podía ser que, por breves momentos, se volvía a sentir atraído por ella. Podía ser, que le gustaba recordar cuando ella era su novia. ¿Pero esto? ¿Era tanta la coincidencia?

—Solo dime si lo hiciste por lo que creo —murmuró el hombre en voz baja. La mujer de ojos verdes no mantuvo por mucho tiempo la mirada sobre la de él. No quería esto. No.

Tomó del brazo a su hija y caminó rápidamente. El hombre de barba no la siguió, no tenía caso. Solo llamaría la atención de las personas. Pero podía caber la posibilidad de que alguna vez pensó en él de la manera en que él pensó en ella.

Dejó transcurrir un tiempo para debatir con sus propios pensamientos. De la misma forma en que llegó debía partir. Dejarla ir era lo más sano. No era necesario seguir buscando las migajas de una relación antigua. Una relación muerta hace diez años. Sin embargo, le dominaba los sesos el nombre de la hija de la mujer. No comprendía, no quería hacerlo. Sabía la respuesta ante algunas dudas.

Miró las estrellas intentando buscar la respuesta a esa conmoción extraña. No tenía más de veintidós años cuando se encontró enamorado de la mujer de ojos verdes. Situado en el sofá de la sala de su casa, solo y a oscuras, veía a la mujer de ojos verdes actuar por primera vez. En ese entonces, el hombre de barba apenas estaba dejando la adolescencia, y sus revoltosas hormonas se sintieron agasajados por esa mujer. Se sentía como un parásito sobre la televisión, observando los gestos de esa mujer. Sus ojos, su todo. Era tan estúpido estar enamorado de alguien que con suerte debía recordarlo como alguien más en la saga de Harry Potter.

En qué momento viajó a Los Ángeles, no tenía a donde caer muerto. Solo tenía un guión y la posibilidad de conocerla. ¿Y si no lo elegía para ser el protagonista junto a ella? No importaba, al menos la tendría frente a frente. Grabaría por siempre ese momento en su mente.

Ahora situado en la terraza de su casa, intentaba borrar ese recuerdo mezclado con la nicotina. Temblando de frío, veía que las estrellas estaban intactas, dejándose descubrir en la despedida de unas nubes frondosas. Se dejó llevar por el placer de la simpleza de la vida, de lo natural que era esto. Se dejó llevar por ella. Por el nombre que esa mujer le había colocado a su hija. En el hombre que había elegido para su propio hijo.

Diez años, diez jodidos años. No era el mismo hombre, no tenía las mismas aspiraciones. No perdía el tiempo en discusiones, solo quería aprender de la vida. Y dejar huella. Su hijo contaba como la primera huella en esta vida. El hombre de barba comprendía que el amor también dejaba marcas, imborrables. De esas que se esconden bajo un montón de capas de superación, de nuevas relaciones, de nuevas experiencias.

Le molestaba esto, no la amaba, era claro. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y las coincidencias. Pensó en el momento en que sus vidas siguieron sus rumbos separados pero siempre unidos. Necesitaba tanto a su madre en estos momentos, ella sabría que decir. Siempre lo sabía.

Botó un par de lágrimas porque nadie lo observaba. No tenía que esconderse de nada. Solo la soledad estaba fastidiando, pero le gustaba. Le gustaba este dolor, porque solo el dolor le diría que todo lo que fue, fue más real que nunca.

Tecleó el número de la mujer, sólo necesitaba una respuesta. Una respuesta para calmar la morbosa curiosidad. **Solo dame una respuesta.**

El hombre de barba confiaba en la inteligencia de la mujer de ojos verdes. Ella debía estar pensando en estas mismas cosas, en la misma odisea de jodidos recuerdos que ella trajo a Londres. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Para qué? **Responde, por favor.** Insistió el hombre en un nuevo mensaje.

— **No me molestes, es mejor así** —respondió de inmediato la mujer.

— **No, sólo dame una simple respuesta.**

— **¿Me prometes que si te doy la maldita respuesta dejarás de molestarme?**

— **Lo prometo.**

— **Está bien, dame tu dirección. Prefiero decirtelo a la cara.**

El hombre rodó los ojos fastidiado, solo quería una simple respuesta a su duda. No quería nada más. Se quedó dubitativo observando cómo las nubes se esparcen por el ancho cielo. Quizás su madre le miraba desde algún sitio allí en lo alto. Volvió a fumar, volvió a perecer.

— **Estoy afuera.**

El hombre pensó en no salir, quizás esto no era necesario. ¿Para qué dilatar tanto las cosas si esto estaba en el pasado? De hecho, ¿Para qué abrir el pasado? ¿Para lamentarse durante el resto de la vida? No quiso salir, a pesar de que moría por la respuesta de la mujer.

— **Por favor, sale de una vez por todas. No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.**

El valor.

Las una de la mañana y el único ser humano en la calle era la mujer de ojos verdes. En frente de su puerta, con el cabello desordenado se encontraba ella. Tenía una expresión compungida, quizá por el frío. —¿Quieres entrar? —preguntó el hombre.

—No —dijo ella, meciéndose de un lado a otro.

—Está bien —dijo el hombre, desesperado. Solo quería la maldita verdad. —Suéltalo.

—No sé cuál es la idea de agrandar tanto esto —dijo la mujer de ojos verdes, quien se escondía con la bufanda. —Pero supongo que con eso te quedarás tranquilo y nos diremos adiós para siempre.

—Eso supongo —dijo él con pocas ganas. —¿Por qué tu hija se llama Jeanne?

—Esto es tan estúpido —murmuró ella. —Si fuera otro nombre, esto no tendría que ser un alboroto. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué te altera.

—Lo sabes.

—Está bien. —La mujer arregló su cabello detrás de sus orejas y se acercó al hombre hasta estar a una distancia moderada. —Siempre estuve pendiente de ti.

El hombre de barba abrió sus ojos, lo hizo tanto que sintió que se le caerían. Hizo un gesto para que continuara.

—Me enteré del nacimiento de tu hijo, ya ni recuerdo quien me lo contó —murmuró rápidamente. —Me sentí tan bien por ti, porque imaginé que estabas muy feliz. Siempre quisiste tener un hijo y por eso sabía que debías estar bien. Yo estaba contenta, de verdad que sí. No podía decírtelo porque no valía la pena volver a conversar. Iba a ser extraño.

—No me hubiese enojado si hubieses llamado para felicitar.

—¿Estabas esperando mi saludo?

—No exactamente, pero recuerdo que en algún momento pensé en ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí, no me hagas decir nada más.

—Supe que tu hijo se llamaba Paul, lo supe un par de días después. Me sentí defraudada, ¿Sabes?

—No deberías haberte sentido defraudada, al menos si hubieses sabido en ese momento la razón por la que le puse Paul a mi hijo.

—Supongo que es la misma razón que la mía.

—Lo es.

—Entonces tienes la respuesta que querías. Si mi hija se llama así, es por ti.

¿Qué debían decirse ahora?

¿Qué decir cuando una simple promesa de un amor era la razón de los nombres de sus hijos?

—Así que nuestra película favorita originó el nombre de nuestros hijos —dijo el hombre, esperando algo más.

—Sí —dijo con firmeza. —Cuando nació mi hija, no lo pensé dos veces. Pensé que te enterarías de lo de mi hija, pero parece que nunca lo hiciste. De todas formas, le puse Jeanne.

—Dijiste que siempre estuviste pendiente de mí, ¿Es verdad?

—Sí, más o menos. Al menos los primeros años, o cuando me asaltaba la duda.

—¿Viniste aquí para verme?

—No, no seas tan egocéntrico. Esto si que es casualidad.

—Solo quería saber.

—¿Ahora estás conforme?

—Conforme e impresionado —dijo el hombre acercándose a la mujer. —¿Por qué mierda sigues estando cerca mío?

—Porque algo lo quiere así —dijo sonando enojada. —No creas que estoy enamorada o que quiero arruinar tu vida.

—No estoy pensando eso.

—Siempre serás importante, recuerdalo siempre.

—Supongo que este es el adiós, ¿O no?

—Sí, me gustaría poder quedarme o decirte que seamos amigos. Buenos amigos, siendo un apoyo para el otro, pero no puedo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por que te confundirías?

—¿Tu lo harías? —preguntó ella a la defensiva.

—Es probable. Pero no soy igual que antes, estoy roto.

—Por tu madre, no sabes lo mucho que me gustaría ayudarte a salir de esto. De verdad quiero ser tu amiga.

—Si es por lástima no lo seas.

—¿Debes ser tan pesado?

—No quiero ser grosero, solo quiero ser realista. Aquí tu no pierdes nada, tienes una familia. Yo solo tengo a mi hijo, perdí a mi madre, no estoy con nadie.

—Tienes razón, quedamos en que este sería el adiós.

—Entonces que sea el adiós—. El hombre de barba no entendía. ¿Por qué sus hijos llevaban el sello de lo que quisieron tener juntos? Ellos adoraban la película El último tango en París, al menos la vieron un par de veces juntos y desde allí desplegaron una serie de sueños y metas juntos. Esos nombres sólo serían usados si esos hijos fueran de ambos, pero no, solo demostraba que la huella era grande. ¿Esta tormenta no iba a terminar nunca? —Al menos despídete como si fuera mi amigo de toda la vida —exigió ella.

—Adiós, Kristen —se acercó a ella, para abrazarla.

—Adiós, Robert—. Era un error, sin sentido. La piedad, la melancolía, la compasión, la lástima y un raro impulso envolvieron a la mujer de ojos verdes. Se colocó de puntillas y rápidamente, dejó un beso en la comisura de los labios del hombre con barba. —Pacta nuestro adiós con esto.

El hombre maldijo hacia el suelo, a quién le echaba la culpa. ¿Al cosmos? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debia ser tan dificil?

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Solo puedo decir a mi favor, que sufrí escribiendo la última parte del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por el buen recibimiento que le dieron a mi historia, de verdad.**

 **Gracias por los favoritos y comentarios.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Nos leemos :)**


End file.
